Possession
by Ancr
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have an unstable relationship of a master and a servant ever since they were young. However recently, Mikan has been pushing Natsume away...for a reason she absolutely refused to tell. R


**Author's note: **Ahh! It's been quite long since I have done a one shot. This is my second one-shot. Do read Vampire Fangs! For vampire fang readers, I apologize for taking very long for the updates; apparently the battle scene needs a lot of thinking on how I want it to go. Hmmm... Haha. Anyway enjoy and review! I might consider making this into a story and not just a one-shot. The Chinese translation might be wrong. This is the best I can do, so pardon me if it is horrible.

**POSSESSION **

世界是可憎的，不是什么事都能十全十美。

IN this world nothing is perfect

关于爱，这看似简单与纯粹但却很复杂大玩意儿，带来好多好多忧愁。

Love as I see it is innocently fragile and simple, but in reality it is just a complicated game, bringing endless of worries

有的想爱，却不能爱

有的找到了爱，却不懂得爱

Some yearn for love, but are unable to.

Some receive love, but do not know how to give

不知这场游戏为何爱捉弄人，

也不知为何人们那么爱玩这场游戏。

Who knows why this game continues to torment our souls

Who knows why others love to play the game

一点儿也不好玩。

It brings no fun at all

**Wise words from my dear friend, I.O (initials) **

"Hyuga-kun, are you free this afternoon?"

"Hyuga-kun, could you teach me how to solve these questions?"

Girls crowded around his table, but he made no reply. Lazy crimson eyes swept across the pages of his comic book, taking in the pictures as they flashed by.

He refused to do any of the tasks they had asked of him. After all, if not for his looks, would they still get close to him? He highly doubted so. At this thought, he scoffed. Their voices faded away into a dim mindless chatter as he engrossed himself in the manga….

He however did not notice a certain brunette creeping up towards him. A whack on his forehead and the snap of his comic book effectively brought him back to reality.

"Natsume!"

Ahh…so she had come. The corners of his lips lifted. The very person he loves to see everyday without fail stood before him. Her figure imposing or at least she tries to be without much of a success. In her hand was the newspaper that had caused the bump on his head. Her smile was as radiant as ever, just like the sun. But she was no sun; she was the angel of his life, his reason for living. She just didn't know that and everyday he watched with lethal jealousy as foreign males touch her. How he wished he could just monopolize her. She was his and his alone.

The rest of his fangirls had backed away, whispering and gossiping behind their backs, but he didn't mind. As long as she was here, everything would be fine.

"Natsume! I...I challenge you! Solve this problem for me,"

The brunette exclaimed, slamming the textbook on his table with much enthusiasm. Her slender fingers prodded on that particular question, the very question the girls have been asking. How typical of Mikan.

"I accept,"

Natsume replied coolly, eyeing the question while formulating the answers in his head. Lethargically, he scribbled the formulas onto paper, arriving at the exact answer. He pushed the book back to the brunette. The familiar arrogant smirk graced the features of his face.

"And my reward?"

"Going to Karaoke with them and that is a command, but before that," The brunette rolled the piece of paper, letting it fall once more unto his head. A few horrified and spiteful gasps could be heard in the background.

"Why didn't you teach them?"

Her voice though a loud hailer, was a light soprano with a stern but teasing edge around it.

Natsume shrugged. His hand stretched out to retrieve his comic back.

"That isn't a reward, it's a torture," He stated, ignoring her previous question. He was evidently disappointed, but in the first place he didn't expect the dense brunette to even give him what he wants.

Leaning forward to grab her hand, he pulled her towards him. With one fluid motion, he snatched his book back from her. His hand however still grabbed firmly unto her, reining her in. Fiery red roses presented themselves on the brunette's cheek. His touch scorching as he rubbed circles into her palm.

"Natsume… let go of my hand,"

"Not unless you come with me,"

Mikan sighed.

"I have other…stuff to do…" she conjured up a quick excuse. Her eyes evaded his gaze.

"Now let go of me and it's an order," she murmured. Natsume dutifully obeyed; displeased that she had once again used her authority against him. Speaking of authority, she seemed to be abusing it more than usual, sending him off to accompany classmates and hang out with the others for trips. Sometimes she would attend them, to his delight, but most of the time, she was absent and it troubled him. Had she not found any use of him? Was she going to abandon him? These were insecurities the great Natsume Hyuga felt, the insecurities that only she can give him.

"Natsume, don't sulk,"

"I'm not," He answered sullenly. Mikan giggled. He was obviously sulking.

"It's just a short while. Besides, it's going to be fun,"

"Hn…"

"So it's decided that you will go, okay? I will go home myself, so don't worry."

"…"

"Look they are all eager for you to go,"

Natsume glanced at the girls, causing most of them to sigh and squeal with pleasure.

"Polka dots…"

Mikan beamed, knowing fully well that Natsume had given in. She only wanted him to have fun. With her around, she would only be restricting him.

"Natsume, will go to the karaoke!" Mikan announced grandly. Chorus of cheers erupted from the girls and some of Natsume's friends.

"Hyuga-kun, you don't know how happy we are to have you to come karaoke with us!" the girls squealed.

"It is such a rare opportunity that Hyuga-sama would follow us,"

"Ya, especially with someone around," Mikan vaguely picked up, but her smile never faded. She was somewhat used to it. The girls crowded around Natsume once more, while Mikan fade into the background. She smiled fondly, deciding it was time to leave. She proceeded to do her last task.

Scanning the room for Koko, she sent a mental message for him to take care of Natsume and make sure Ruka was there along with many other reminders. Koko smiled reassuringly, indicating that he knew what was required. He was about to approach Mikan, but backed away upon feeling the intense glare targeted at him. By then, Mikan had left the room.

Natsume had gotten up from his seat, annoyed by the inconsistent chatters. He shot a glare at Koko before chasing after the brunette.

"Polka-dots."

Mikan twisted her body to find Natsume behind her. Her lips twitched upwards.

"Natsume, how many times have I told you not to call me Polka-dots?"

The ruby-eyed guy smirked.

"Oh, it's strawberries this time…"

"NATSUME!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Flashback_

_"So what's it going to be, cry baby?"_

_Tears rolled down the cheeks of the bullied, but still those ruby eyes of his glared rebelliously back. His head remained high up with pride and dignity._

_"Will you be our horse or not?" The tyrant snorted. In her hands was a short stick in which she used to beat her servants. The other rich kids snickered as they pointed fingers at him. _

_"Natsume-kun, give in, please stop this and just obey him," the other servants pleaded. Each of the sprawled on the floor, bruised with beatings. But their words did not affect the obstinate raven-hair boy. _

_The snobbish tyrant frowned. _

_"Stubborn, aren't you?"_

_The stick was lifted up and with a loud whack; it hit its victim on the arm. Natsume winced, but glared with more hatred. A purplish black bruise was already forming at that very spot. The tyrant smiled crookedly, her hand lifted to deliver a second blow. Instinctively, Natsume shut his eyes, uttering a soft prayer as he awaited the blow, but it never came. Instead, a rather furious brunette stood in front of him, her arms stretched right out. Her small frame was enough to block him from view. She was breathing heavily, her tiny chest heaved up and down - an evident sign that she had been searching for him. Sweat trickled down her forehead, stirring up an emotion in Natsume. _

_"You DARE hurt my servant and I WILL TELL my father to destroy your father with just a flick of a finger,"_

_Her tone then was threatening. Natsume could vividly remember her voice. One could see that she meant every word she said and this was the Mikan that had cheerfully brightened their life, playing with them in the playgrounds. _

_"Leave, you have come here to play, haven't you? Leave! I don't need all of you!"_

_Mikan growled. The girls who had trailed after Mikan hissed at the bullies as they left, while the boys (following Mikan) glowered at them._

_Soon, only the bully was left - the tyrant. With a fiery glare, Mikan sent her scrambling off. Instantly, she hurriedly turned towards Natsume. _

"_Natsume, Natsume? Are you okay?"_

_Natsume nodded, gathering himself together as he stood, his hand clutching the bruise. He however collapsed to the ground once more, moaning as the pain stuck him. Mikan crouched beside him, grabbing his hands._

_Holding them close to her, she began to weep. Sobs came out in hiccups as tears stream down the sides of her face. Her lips muttered the words, "sorry" over and over again…_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

One word to describe the Karaoke session: BORING. That was the thought that passed through Natsume's head as time crawled past.

"Natsume, I know she isn't here, but can't you enjoy yourself?" Ruka made himself comfortable beside the pouting guy. Natsume pulled a long face, brooding even more. His arms were crossed before his chest. With every minute, he glanced anxiously at the clock. Ten more excruciating minutes and he would be free. Oh for god's sake, spare him of this misery.

"Hyuga-kun, Hyuga-kun, sing us a song!" the girls screeched in his direction, causing the guys to cringe slightly. Natsume gave a see-why-I-am-not-enjoying look at Ruka. A deadly vibe radiated from him, discouraging anyone else from closing in on him. Ruka laughed heartily at his friend's reaction. Sometimes, he wondered what could have caused them to become friends. Their personality clashed in every way. Between them, they shared no common interest except a particular brunette, but he had lost that battle and loved another.

"She would have liked you to enjoy this too, Natsume," he whispered somberly before making his way towards Koko. The blonde shook his head before making his way towards the girls to sing in stead of Natsume. Natsume scoffed, burying his head in his hands. It wasn't that he did not wish to enjoy the party. It's just that without her around, he was lost. She was the person who connected him to the outside world. Girls…they were alien creatures…well, except her.

Clutching his glass, he took another swing of the liquid, watching emotionless as the drama unfold when Imai was forced or more like paid to sing by Kokoromi, who had obviously burned a hole in his wallet. His vision strayed once more to the clock. It was exactly 6.30 in the evening, time for him to leave. Gathering his bag, he left silently. The only indication that he left was the soft rattle of the door, which many have failed to notice.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mikan walked drearily back home. Her muscles ached at every movement she made. Stretching her arms, she winced as she felt the pull. She yawned.

She had lied. Again. To top it off, it was with Natsume. Somehow, the Natsume and Ruka club had made it so probably without Permy's consent that she would be unable to go to the karaoke session. The whole hall had been hers to clean. A rich little pampered lady like her cleaning the hall? The other rich kids would have laughed and ridiculed her for being so silly, but she was positive she had improved in that area.

The luscious red lips curled upwards. Oh well, if it meant to get Natsume a social life, she wouldn't mind. She was contented. At least, he looked happier when they went on the trips, even though he had been serving her throughout the whole entire trip to her discomfort. He had begun to communicate with others such as Kokoromi and Kitsume. The relationship between Ruka and him was definitely closer than before. He was even talking with other girls… Perhaps he had gotten over that incident, whereas she…hadn't. She would never forgive herself for what they had done to him.

For ten years, she had been clinging onto him like a leech, quick to prevent outsiders especially girls from closing in on him. Only close friends like Ruka and Hotaru were able to socialize with them. She had been protective, no, possessive of him to the point that she might have gone overboard as his master, but it's different now. A sharp ache stunned her chest. They were grown up. He had his own life to live. She can't have him for eternity, so she is letting him go slowly, just as she was letting the pain she would suffer one day go. He would be gone. He would leave her for another woman. He would start working elsewhere. She was scared to count the "he would". Mikan swallowed hard to fight of the urge to cry. Someday, she would have to set him free and it hurts real badly.

"Natsume…you baka…" She murmured to the darkness of the hall.

The sky darkened rapidly into a deep blue black, splattered with specks of stars. The brunette sat on the swing, reluctant to go home or more like unable to get home. She flipped open her handphone, searching a particular name in her directory, but flip it back shut after a moment. Her mind debated whether she should call. She was lost…in a park. Mikan groaned. She should have taken the car home, but she didn't want to stand out. She remembered the previous time she had taken the limousine and caused the paparazzi of the school to scout her. She sighed. Normally, she would be at the back of Natsume's motorcycle. His scent overpowering her senses as she wrapped her arms around him. The wind gushing past her, sending bangs fluttering behind her.

She wrapped her arms around her bag for comfort. She felt tired. Exhaustion addled her brain. No one would probably be worrying about her. Dad would probably be overseas with mom handling an important business deal. Permy at her beloved home, admiring pictures of Natsume and Ruka (brought from Hotaru). Anna had finished her first course on bakery, while Nonoko was on a plane back from an overseas exchange program. Koko may be still moaning over his excessive loss of money. Ruka should be sending Hotaru home by now. Aoi, arriving home from school along with Youichi and Natsume, dear Natsume should be home by now. She had after all advised him to go home immediately after the session. She managed a faint smile as she recalled all the good times. The lids of her eyes sank heavily as the minutes passed. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

Noises jolted her back awake. Loud catcalls and howls from lone dogs send chills down her spine. Clasping her bag, she urged herself to get off the swing, but her legs were numb. Her thoughts tumbled wildly in her head as she recalled the newspaper article about a mad serial killer roaming around. Her heart pounded at the base of her throat. Her body trembled in the cold night. Her skin tingled, as cold sweat trickled down. She was afraid. She should be home by now. A mantle of cold settled over her skin. She was never out in the streets at such a late hour. Human voices traveled from a far. Rough and coarse languages were shouted out without much of a care. Mikan gulped. Her back was stiff from the cold. Steadying herself, she stumbled towards the hole under the slide. Her body felt weird. It was hot, then cold. She shivered and used her bag to shielded herself from view. Curling herself into a ball, she prayed. She prayed for a miracle, for comfort. She squeezed the shutters of her eyes shut. Her prayers ironically answered when a drop of rain fell from the sky. In just a moment, it poured.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Mikan," she did not respond.

"Polka-dots," Her eyes slowly opened. He was there.

"Idiot!"

"Hyuga, if you wanted to yell at her, I suggest you leave," Mikan recognized Hotaru's voice. She had been worried. Relief flooded into her. Someone had been worried.

"Imai, relax. She's fine," That was ever gentle Ruka.

"No she's not! Idiot! Just a night and she could get herself so critically ill that she slept for three whole days!"

Mikan widened her eyes at Natsume's sentence. Her vision blurred, taking a long time to adjust.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?"

Mikan attempted to nod, but felt the energy drained from her. Nonoko was back. A faint smile hovered over her lips.

"Mikan-chan…" Her vision was finally cleared. Her whole room was filled with flowers and gift and people.

Someone hosted her up to a sitting position and pressed a glass of water against her lips, forcing her to drink. She glanced at the person. It was Natsume and he was….pissed not to mention annoyed, but there was something else – worried.

'Idiot," he murmured as he wiped the excess water from her chin with the back of his hand.

"A real idiot."

Natsume sat down once more, on her bed with his back against her. He turned to face what had been a crowded room. Everyone had filtered out of the room upon Ruka's command. Natsume silently reminded himself to thank Ruka later. The door clicked shut, ensuring their privacy. For now, they dwell in the silence, anticipating for something to happen.

"Polka-dots, you have something to tell me," his voice emerged, deep and firm.

Mikan gazed away.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have friends, some idiot told me this once."

"I'm sorry," she whispered once more. She felt guilt weighing down on her. Tears leaked out uncontrollably from the corners of her eyes. She felt like laughing at the irony of her sentence, yet she felt pained, unable to dispel this ominous feeling piling up in her heart. There were some things that can't be told and this was one of them.

"Sorry but please let me stay like that for a while," the brunette's muffled voice came from behind. She wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight embrace. Then, she cried. She cried her worries; she cried her sorrows until the tears ran dry.

"Idiot," The raven-haired lad uttered, but did not oppose the brunette. He was straining his control to turn around, but he did not. He was afraid that if he did, these arms of his would do something they may regret later.

"Natsume,"

"Hn…" Natsume finally turned around. The back of his T-shirt was drenched with tears and snot. The brunette had relaxed her hold of him quite a while ago. He had deduced that she had fallen asleep and this was nothing but sleep talking. He was right. The brunette was fatigued.

"I don't want you to leave. I'm selfish." She snuggled up to him, her hands clasping the hem of his shirt.

"Idiot, as if I'm not going anywhere."

Daringly, he lowered his face towards hers. Brushing a stray hair away from her face, he kissed the brunette lightly on her lips. How could he leave when the woman of his dreams was here? Besides she had been suffering through the years. He had known her efforts to push the traumatic incident out of his mind by protecting him from others, but she had in turn unknowingly secluded herself from everyone. She was lonely despite the crowd of people around her. He trailed his finger along her face. How silly of her.

A smile broke across the brunette's face. She giggled, wiggling her body towards him. Just the sight of her, brought the most ecstatic smile to his lips. Perhaps one day, one day, they would no longer be servant and master but lovers, husband and wife. Perhaps, when he had the courage to confess, when his chores are done, it would happen… But for now, he was her possession and she was his.

**Ending note: **I like the idea of a master and servant who loved each other. It's sweet. Haha. Hope you like this story!


End file.
